Forks Star
by xHollzx
Summary: Miley used to live a normal life, even after becoming Hannah. The Stewarts move to Forks, causing drastic consequences. This story proves that True Love conquers all, or does it? -ON HOLD-
1. Preface

Preface-

My ears were ringing as I sang the last line of the song.

"Thank you Seattle, you've been a wonderful audience. Goodnight!" I waved and ran off to my dressing room to see Lily, who happened to be stuffing her face with chocolate and fruit from the chocolate fountain. She had chocolate all around her lips and down her chin.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked

"Miley, it's free and my mom always to take advantage of free things. Anyway its not like you could eat it all by yourself!" she answered and walked into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table and ate a strawberry. Lily came out and her face was clean again, I sighed as I sunk into the big leather sofa.

"I'm exhausted, this double life thing is really starting to get complicated."

"Yeah, especially last summer." She agreed

I remembered only to well when I had taken my wig off on stage in Tennessee. Luckily the whole town had promised to keep the secret and as much as I trusted them, I didn't really trust the reporter who has been there. He had promised for his daughters but it didn't look convincing.

I sighed and lily frowned at me.

I had broken up with Travis recently. We both decided that a long distance relationship wasn't working out and we have stayed friends. I was pleased that there were no hard feelings but he did say that if I ever moved back to Tennessee or someone near that I should look him up. I just smiled.

"So did you have fun?" I asked lily, putting on a fake smile.

"Yes and you did great, like always. So what has brought you down so quickly?" she asked her eyes filled with concern. Lily was always very good at sensing when my mood changed hand it may sound pretty strange but it is extremely helpful and relieving because being two completely different people; Hannah and Miley, meant that I have too many problems and in a way Lily is my personal therapist. I'm sure telling a professional that I was two people, would only result in me inside a padded room.

I simply answered "Memories" and she didn't push me further. She knew that that was a weak spot of mine.

"So, the drummer was cute, don't you think?" I said to lily trying to brighten the mood. She blushed deeply and mumbled a "yea" in response.

I gasped, "You were checking him out were you?" I asked grinning widely.

"He's kind of hard not to miss Miley. And can we change the subject, please?" she said still blushing.

"Hmm, you know I really like this subject. I…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up and opened the it to see the drummer; that we had just been chatting about.

"It's time for the signings, Hannah." I grinned and said "Thanks, hey why don't you hang out here with Lola for a while?"

"Sure" he said and I walked towards my dad who was waiting at the end of the hallway and he had a very serious look on his face.

"Dad, what's up?" I asked frowning

"I need to talk to you after, okay?" he said staring ahead.

"Sure"

After 2 hours of signing posters, CD's and other Hannah items, I was anxious about what was wrong with Dad. I signed the last item and left the room with Dad by my side.

"Miley. Please don't over-react but I have made a very tough decision. We are moving" he said quickly.

"Where to? And Why?" I asked shock written all over my face.

"Well since you like it so much in Washington, were moving to Forks."

"Forks? As in Forks? Twilight, Forks?" I asked, my heart rate was increasing rapidly.

"Yes" I let out a tiny scream! Does that make me 'Bella' then? I asked myself. Maybe I would be in the Twilight story. Ok, I was getting over exited now. Of course I wouldn't be 'Bella', Twilight is _Just_ a story….

Read And Review. X

Thanks xxxx


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One –

The journey to the new house was filled with silence. I had fallen asleep as soon as I got in the car.

I opened my eyes and sat up straight. My brother, Jackson was asleep and lily was completely in a daydream. She had given Carl; the Drummer, her number and was exited for about an hour after then went into a love struck dream after leaving.

I opened my eyes and sat up straight.

"That's better!" Dad said looking at me through the mirror. "It's about time someone woke up"

I grinned, "How much longer daddy?" I asked stretching my arms and legs.

'Well we've just arrived' He said as he pulled into the driveway of a massive farmhouse.

'I thought that this house would be perfect for us!' He said as he got out the car and stretched, I hit Jackson on the head and shouted in his ear 'We're here!' He woke up, jumped out of the car and smiled.

"Wow dad, its great!"

"It's perfect!" I said as I ran and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it Miley. Well go in, everything is in your rooms"

I grabbed lily's hand and dragged her into my room. It was perfect; the North wall had a massive window, which underneath had a cushioned window seat. My room was fairly large and had a pretty chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I ran to my closet, already filled with clothes and pushed them aside to access my Hannah wardrobe. I opened the doors and turned to Lily.

"Everything is unpacked for me! Even my Twilight saga merchandise!"

"Good, so do you wanna sleep now? It's pretty late and I'm exhausted."

"Sure" I replied and I grabbed my nightgown and went to the bathroom to change. The bathroom was small but homely. It was filled with décor that fit the farmhouse theme. There was a small bathtub and an old-ish sink, the only modern things to be found, was the toilet and the high-tec shower that was hidden behind a door. I looked in the mirror that was hung above the sink and tied my hair out of my face. I sighed and got changed before slowly walking back to my room. I knocked on my door before entering and found lily already snoring on the bed. I smiled as pulled the cover on top of her, lily was the only person I knew who could sleep so suddenly. I grabbed the furry throw from the bed and a pillow and went to lie down on the window seat. I stared out into the starry sky and wished with all my heart that Twilight would become real and that I was 'the' Bella Swan. I fell asleep as the rain started to pour.

I woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed and I jumped out of bed. I looked at the clock, 6:30 it read. Great!

"Good mornin'! Good mornin'! We've talked the whole night through. Good mornin'. Good mornin' to you!" I sang at the top of my lungs. Lily sturred.

"Ugh, Miley." She moaned.

"Come on the morning is young and so are we. Get up lazy arse. We're going to school today!" I said trying to pull her out of bed.

"10 more minuites" she slurred, as she fell back to sleep.

"No, don't make me use the flannel, mrs!" I warned her. She shot up in bed, eyes wide.

"Fine! I'm awake." She said as she swung her legs out of bed. I grinned and ran to my wardrobe. I picked out a super outfit and ran to the bathroom to change into a long silvery top, a silver belt to go round my waist, short black shorts and knee high boots. I curled my hair, added accessories and walked into my room. I was surprised to see lily dressed, sitting at the dressing table straightening her hair. She was wearing a t-shirt with long sleeves with a 'peace' sign on it and a pair of blue jeans and black courts. I grinned.

"Looking great Lil" I said. She turned and her eyes widened.

"You too. Wow. Hey, ummm won't you freeze in that?" She said

"I'll live! I replied quickly. "Are you ready?" I asked when she unplugged the straightners. She nodded and we grabbed our purses.

"Miley? Is your Porsche here?" Lily asked

"I hope so" I replied grinning. I remembered my last birthday well. I had asked for a Porsche 911 in canary yellow. Just like Alice had in new moon and my dad agreed I could have it as long as I paid half. It was beautiful and everyone at school had commented on it. We walked into the garage and I clapped my hands excitedly as I saw my beautiful baby sat in the middle of the garage. We both got in the car and I turned the engine on, it purred.

"Miley, your car is so lush" Lily said grinning.

"I know!" I said as I sped off. We drove into the parking lot at Forks High School and I was surprised at how exited I was. As we waited in the queue of cars, I noticed that everyone was staring.

"Oh Great!" I said sarcastically. Lily must have noticed because she sighed loudly. I parked the car as close as possible to the school entrance and got out of the car quickly, as did lily. We both walked to the back of the car and smiled at each other. Even though the sun was out, it was colder than I had expected, I instantly regretted not grabbing a coat. We walked to the door of the school entrance and I pulled the door open, lily and I stepped into the warm office. I grinned at the red-haired receptionist as I walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart and this is Lily Truscot. We are starting new today."

She greeted us and handed us our timetables, showing us the easiest route to each class. She was very friendly and wished us a good day. We had different lessons, which we were both disappointed about. As we walked to our next classes, people seemed to stare at us. Great! I'm the new kid, all over again.

I waved goodbye to lily as I reached the door to my music class, I took a deep breath and walked in.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-

I walked to the teacher's desk aware that all the students were staring, silently and handed in my slip of paper.

"So your Billy-Ray's daughter!" he said loudly, his eyes lighting up. I realised straight away that he had a country accent. I nodded, not meeting his eyes. The class suddenly burst to life whispering and laughing. He told me to sit at the last free desk; luckily it was at the back. I thought that this would be good, but somehow the students still seemed to stare.

"This is great timing!" Mr. Kingston exclaimed, "We've just been learning about folk music" I blushed lightly and nodded slightly. This was extremely embarrassing.

"Miley, since you're new. Could you stand up and tell us about yourself." He said smiling. I sighed and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart" I said, my country accent was more pronounced that Sirs. "I play the piano, guitar, drums and I sing."

"Okay, that's a good variety of instruments." He said out loud, though he seemed to speak to himself. "Who do you live with? Mum? Dad? Sister? Brother?" he asked eagerly. I sighed.

"I live with my Dad, my Brother Jackson and my best friend, lily." I sat down quickly before he could ask me anything else. He talked all lesson about my dad. Which was awful, and I had to keep correcting him on his facts, which that class found hilarious. He set us homework that had be in next month. We had to write a song about the opposite sex. I rolled my eyes at the thought of how many songs I had already written, not just for Hannah, but also for myself.

The day past quickly and before I knew it was walking to my baby. I frowned when I saw the amount of guys crowded around my car. I stood back as lily walked towards me. We got into the car and I revved the engine to warn them to move. They backed away as I smoothly reversed and drove away.

"So, how was your day?" I asked lily.

"Good, apart from the fact that a complete weirdo was trying to feel me up" she said shuddering.

"Who?" I asked, curiously.

"Michael Newton" she said. I rolled my eyes, he had been bugging me through out gym for a date and I think I had told him No about ten thousand times. We were home faster than I thought possible and the evening flew by, before I knew it I was staring up at my bedroom ceiling, struggling to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three –

I woke up and looked out the window. It was tipping down. I woke Lily and grabbed blue jeans, ankle boots and a long chequered shirt. I took a shower and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my bag and grabbed a cereal bar on the way to the garage. Lily was wearing her 'Skater Chick' clothes whilst I'd gone for the country look. We sat in silence listening to the radio as we drove to school. '_And last but not least_ _Hannah Montana Rocked Port Angeles on Sunday. We have had lots of requests for songs so we thought we would play her first number one. Here it is. 'Best of Both Worlds'.' _ I switched of the radio as we entered the parking lot. As expected as we walked into school everyone stared, I just ignored it knowing that after a week it would stop. I walked to my class and sat down. I was early so I decided to finish writing my song.

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

"Hey, I like that song" a voice said from beside me. I looked across the aisle to see a stick-thin girl with pixie like features and short black hair.

"Thanks, I'm Miley. I'm a new student" I said smiling

"Oh, I know" she replied giggling. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Miley, everyone knows your name, your dad's name, your brothers name and Lily's!" She replied

"Umm Ok…" I said waiting for her to introduce herself. The bell rang and the students started filing through the door.

"I'm Alice Cullen" she replied grinning. I looked at my song paper gob smacked. I decided that she must have been playing with me. It must be a 'Trick-the-new-girl-and-make-her-go-crazy' type thing. I got out my other song sheet and decided to give it into the teacher and see his reaction. I got up without looking and crashed into someone hard, causing me to fall onto my backside.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A velvet voice asked. The person lifted me so my feet were on the ground and I found myself staring into a pair of beautiful topaz eyes. I melted instantly and grinned forgetting everyone in the classroom, which I guessed were staring. Losers.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said, short of breath.

"I'll hand this to the teacher, you sit down" He said. I sat down, feeling confused. I meet Alice Cullen and then bump into a beautiful stranger with topaz eyes and bronze messy hair. I got my cell phone out and texted lily: _Lil, somthin weird has happened. I just met Alice and Edward Cullen.x_

I got a reply straight away from her: _Miley, I just met Emmett in Gym. What's happening? Is it a trick? Xx_

I texted back: _I d'no, but I'm gonna find out. Xx_

I put my phone away and turned to my left.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I apologized again. He smiled crookedly and my heart missed a beat.

"It's fine and I like the song you wrote," he said

"Thanks, I'm Miley Stewart," I said grinning

"Edward Cullen" he said smiling. This was unbelievable. I started to feel light-headed and I put my head on the desk. I must be going crazy I thought. There is no way that 'the' Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen were actually here.

"Miley?" Edward said, his voice close to my ear, "Are you okay?" I listed my face up and nodded at him. "Are you sure? You look very pale"

"I'm fine," I said putting on a false smile. "So what do we have to do?" I asked realizing that I had completely missed Mr. Kingston's instructions.

"We have to get into groups of three and use one of the songs we have written to perform in front of the class," he answered, frowning a little.

"Edward, Miley? Can I work with you?" Alice asked as she pulled her chair to the table. Edward nodded and I smiled at her.

"So, which song are we going to do?" I asked.

"Can we do the one you were singing?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'm not sure, it's not very good" I said frowning. Edward picked up the sheet and read it, smiling.

"I like it, lets go practise," He said and Alice dragged me to the school's main hall, which had a massive stage and seats for an audience.

"So which instruments do we need?" Alice asked grinning widely.

"Drums and guitars" I answered as I picked up a microphone from the cupboard. Edward grabbed a black guitar and Alice positioned herself on the drums. I gave them the guitar and drum sheets for the song and I plugged the microphone and Edward's guitar into the amplifier.

"Ready?" I said into the microphone.

"Lets do this" Alice said loudly and giggled.

Edward started the bridge and I started singing as Alice drummed along.

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental

I looked at edward and smiled, he grinned back and my heart flutted.

_  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing  


I looked at Edward and he was smiling to himself.

_  
Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away_

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...  


I walked up to Alice, as I was singing and swayed to the music. She giggled.

_  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one... _

We finished and looked to the door at the sound of clapping.

"Excellent!" Mr. Kingston said, "You guys are playing at the Christmas concert"

I felt my eyes widen in fear. If people heard me sing then they might guess who I am.

"We'd love to, sir" Alice replied, bouncing up and down next to me. I looked around and noticed Edward walk into the room with all of my song sheets.

"Can we play Party in the USA?" He asked his eyes exited.

"Sure" I said sighing.

We started to play the song and I noticed Mr. Kingston recording us so I decided to act like I was playing a concert. I hadn't notice as students started to file in and they sat down. I noticed Lily, who was gob smacked. She was looking at me and then at Edward and Alice. She sat down, and for the first time I noticed who she was sat with, a guy with massive muscles, a tall blonde guy and a slim blonde girl. It could only be Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I tried to ignore the Cullen's and I rocked out to the song. Everyone was cheering when we finished the song. I grinned widely.

"Umm, thanks for watching." I said into the microphone and walked off stage. I ran straight into Alice.

"You have to come over to our house sometime so we can practise." I nodded and walked towards lily.

"Hey lil" I said as I stood behind her.

"Miley! What were you thinking" she said he eyes wide.

"Its fine." I said and I grinned at Emmett.

"Miley, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper" she said. I grinned at them and surprisingly Jasper and Rosalie grinned back.

"Hi, um not trying to sound rude but why is everyone in here?" I asked

"Mr. Kingston sent a email to every member of staff to send everyone here." Emmett explained. I felt my mouth drop this is too embarrassing. And if things could have gotten any worse, the head teacher said very loudly,

"Can I have everyone's attention?" the room went silent "There is a yellow sports car obstructing the pathway. Can the owner please move it" I blushed as I walked towards the door.

I wrote a much longer chapter!

What do you think?

Please Review!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four-

I walked across the car park towards my baby and I heard a low whistle.

"Now that's a beauty!" Emmett said loudly. I turned round and grinned before getting in my car and revving the engine. I reversed out of the space and parked next to a silver Volvo.

I got out and walked towards the Cullen's who were still staring at my car. I walked past them and slipped on the icy floor, dropping my bag in the process. My twilight book fell out and I grabbed it quickly before they could pick it up. They looked at me strangely before following me into the school.

The morning was going slowly and by lunch I was exhausted. I skipped lunch and walked to the library to try and get some answers. I got to a computer and typed Twilight into Google. Nothing came up, only articles about day and night. I searched for Stephanie Meyer, still nothing so I decided to search Edward Cullen. Someone cleared their throat. I jumped and turned around.

"Why are you Google searching my name?" Edward asked. I quickly thought of an answer, whilst blushing uncontrollably.

"Back in Tennessee, my friend has the same name as you. I lost contact with them so I'm trying to find him again," I said my voice an octave too high. He raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you following me?" I asked, suspicious. I studied his face, which was calm, whilst his eyes were wide and anxious. I smiled smugly, I'd caught him red handed!

"I'm studying" He replied.

"Oh where are your books, Eddie?" I said teasing him. He glared at me and my blood ran cold. Bella was right; the word _'If looks could kill'_ did cross your mind. My heart rate slowed down and he seemed to notice because he smiled sarcastically at me.

"I'll let you off this one time, but if you ever call me '_Eddie'_ again then you're in trouble!"

"I'm not scared of you"

"You really shouldn't have said that" he said as he raised his eyebrows and walked away.

The bell rang and I left for my next lesson.

I walked to my car and saw a piece of paper had been put between the windscreen wiper and the window. I opened it and grinned.

Miley, Watch you back! Eddie xx

I looked to Edward who was walking towards his car and he was grinning at me. I laughed.

"Sure, Sure," I said under my breath knowing he would hear me.

I got in my car and waited for lily to arrive. I heard a knock and I rolled my window down.

"Hey Alice" I said grinning

"Do you and lily want to come over to our house?" she asked

"Sure, when?"

"Now?" she said

"Okay, I will follow your car" I said as lily slid into her seat.

Alice grinned and got into the Volvo and the sped off. I put my foot down and sped after them. It didn't take long to get to their house, which was identical to the house in the film. I grinned at lily as I parked the car. We both jumped out and ran towards Alice, who was waiting by the front door.

We walked into the house and it was just like Bella had described, 'Big, Light and open'. I grinned at lily and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Alice gave us a tour of the house and we met Esme who was in the kitchen.

Lily went with Emmett to the skate ramps in their back garden and Alice gave me a makeover I walked up to the music room, where Edward was playing a melody on the piano. I stood by the door, not wanting to intrude. The melody was beautiful and he looked so comfortable playing it. It could be Esme's Favourite? He looked over and smiled at me. I smiled back shyly and walked into the room. He finished the song and turned and smiled.

"That was amazing. Does it have a name?" I asked

"Its Esme's Favourite" he said grinning. My heart missed a beat as I looked into his eyes. Even though I have know Edward a day and known about him for a few years I knew straight away that I was deeply in love with him.

"So, how's Bella?" I ask him, looking anywhere but him.

"Bella?" He ask confused "I don't know anyone called Bella"

"Oh, my mistake" I said.

He chuckled; "If only I knew what you were thinking" I looked up and grinned smugly.

"If only that were possible," I said raising my left eyebrow quickly.

I cut him off as he opened his mouth and played Bella's Lullaby from the movie and grinned at him. I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun, to stop it falling in front of my eyes.

"I like that song" he said when I finished. "Where's it from?"

"My favourite movie" I answered

"Have I heard of it?" he asked

"No, its not very popular" I said swallowing loudly. He nodded.

"Maybe we can watch it sometime?"

"No" I said quickly and loudly, I instantly regretted that outburst seeing the hurt in his eyes, "It's a chick flick"

"Ah I see, no worries" The room was silent for a couple of minutes.

"So what's your favourite music artist?" I asked curiously

"I like anything apart from rap really" he said smiling

"Same"

"I love Hannah Montana" Alice said as she walked through the door.

"Really? Are you like a over-obsessed fan then?" I asked giggling. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room.

It was amazing, everywhere had my face on it, and I was surprised that she hadn't realized that I am Hannah. She had posters covering every wall and pillows and duvet covers. She ran into her closet and grabbed a blonde wig and put it on.

"Okay, you are a over-obsessed super-fan!" I said.

"I have a spare wig, do you want to wear one?" she asked I stood there and nodded slowly and as she turned I tiptoes across to the music room. Edward and Esme were talking.

"Edward, if you really feel that way then tell her," Esme said

"I only met her today. She hardly knows me" He said his voice pained

"But if your serious about how you feel about her then you should tell her"

I tiptoed closer to the door and the floorboard squeaked.

"Miley! There you are!" Alice said, "Here is your wig!" She put the wig on top of my head so I quickly hid my face.

"Don't hide your face, silly!" Alice said trying to pull my hands away from my face. I heard the lily gasp and she grabbed the wig off my head and threw it on the floor.

"Lily" I said finally moving my hands "Thank you, that was close!" I hugged her and smiled.

"Right, I'm going back outside. I only came to see what you guys were doing." Lily said and she ran downstairs.

"Alice? Can I ask for a favour?" I asked

"Depends what it is" she answered

"Can I have a makeover?" I whispered, she squealed and rushed me to the bathroom.

After about an hour of her poking and prodding me she said that I was perfect. She rushed out the room and came back with a tight fitting black top, a short skirt and yellow courts. I grinned. These were perfect.

I changed and looked at me in the mirror. I looked great!

"Alice" I called. She stepped into the room and grinned widely.

"You look great" she said.

"Shall we go practise now?" I said linking her arm. We walked into the music room and Esme and Edward were sat on the piano stool silently. They looked up when we walked in.

"Edward are you ready to practise?" I asked, he nodded and walked to the stage.

"I better go." Esme said, smiling at me

"No, please stay. We need you opinion," I said and I turned and got ready on stage.

"He could be the one?" I said looking at Edward.

"Sure," Edward said quietly.

Throughout the song I smiled at Edward, trying to cheer him up. It worked.

Esme clapped loudly and hugged us each.

"Miley, you're a really great singer!" she commented.

"Thank you, Esme." I said and blushed a little. "I really must go, my dad will wonder where I am."

"Okay dear, well your welcome anytime" she said and hugged me again. I nodded and walked downstairs. I walked out to the backyard and sat down on the swing seat waiting for lily.

"Miley" Edward said from behind me. I turned around and grinned at him.

"Hey Edward, What's up?" I patted the seat next to me and he sat down.

"Miley. I need to talk to you." He said.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
